AUG HBAR
For the assault rifle in Modern Warfare: Mobilized, see AUG A3. For the assault rile in Black Ops, see AUG. The [[wikipedia:Steyr AUG|'AUG HBAR']] is a Light Machine Gun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The AUG-HBAR can be found throughout the singleplayer campaign, though it takes the form of an assault rifle variant, the AUG-A2. In comparison to its multiplayer counterpart, it has a 30-round magazine, a shorter barrel, lacks a bipod, always has a vertical foregrip attached, and has a much higher rate of fire. It may come with a rail-mount version of the scope. The scope uses the standard sniper scope graphic when zoomed in, though the zoom is far less than that of a sniper rifle, but the same zoom of an ACOG scope. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the weapon is unlocked at Level 32. The AUG HBAR is a very unique weapon given its classification; it is an LMG with low recoil and high damage, but carries only 42 rounds in a magazine and reloads only slightly slower than the average Assault Rifle. Due to its blend of LMG and Assault Rifle traits, the weapon is very popular online. The weapon also happens to be the best option for players looking to obtain the "Dictator" title because of its low magazine capacity for an LMG, as well as its low rate of fire and low recoil. Otherwise, the AUG-HBAR is an all around good weapon, with decent power and rate of fire. The AUG HBAR is strikingly similar to the RPD in terms of stats, both sharing relatively low recoil (though the HBAR's is lower), extremely clear iron sights, and have identical rate of fire and damage, the major differences being the AUG HBAR is much faster to reload but the RPD holds over twice as many rounds as the AUG-HBAR. The AUG HBAR can fill a variety of roles much like the ACR, however it is ill-advised to use it at close range due to the slow handling of LMGs. The Grip greatly enhances the AUG HBAR's long range capabilities, as it almost completely eliminates recoil. In Hardcore game modes, the AUG-HBAR is extremely effective, being a silenced one hit kill at any range without Stopping Power unless the player is shooting through cover or at a player using Last Stand, Final Stand, or Painkiller. Weapon attachments *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags *Swarovski Scope (Identical to Sniper Scope with less zoom, Campaign & Spec Ops only) File:augsp_6.png|AUG HBAR in Single Player. Notice the default scope. File:AUG_HBAR_iron_6.png|AUG HBAR Iron sight iw4mp 2010-07-07 03-15-52-84.JPG|Reloading an AUG HBAR with Urban Camoflague Trivia *In the campaign, the ammo counter on the bottom right corner of the screen will have the ammo of the AUG-HBAR lined up like it would be on an assault rifle or submachine gun; in multiplayer the ammo is lined up like an LMG. *The AUG's arctic camo varies greatly from single player to multiplayer. The campaign variant is white all over whereas the Multiplayer version is only partially camouflaged. *The AUG's iron sight lacks a rear sight, only having a fore sight. This would actually make the gun almost impossible to properly aim. *The AUG is always found with optics in the campaign, be it the Swarovski Scope or a Red dot sight. *In the campaign, the iron sight is still visible when aiming with the red dot sight. However, in multiplayer, the iron sight is removed when the red dot sight is used. *A cord can be seen running from the heartbeat sensor if one is attached on the AUG HBAR. The cord can be seen when reloading the weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer